dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Amrit Freeland
Amrit Freeland (b. 25th September 1980) is a Jetanie cartoonist, entertainer, author, and actress, who is known for being one of the co-founders of Jetanie children's media company Youngvision. Early life Freeland was born in Legacy, Jetania. Freeland is the youngest of her sisters, Katherine and Heather. In early 1989, Freeland's father, Ray Freeland, was jailed for 6 years, causing Freeland and her family to move in with her grandmother, Greta Kelisher, due to Freeland's mother, Jenny, being unable to look after the girls on her own. During her teenage years, Freeland attended Legacy Academy, where she managed to obtain a degree in both drama and art. Despite this, Freeland struggled to find employment and worked in six different jobs in 1998. After her father was released from his extended imprisonment, he agreed to help her get into the show business. When Freeland heard about DnC's Cartoons!, she realised that she enjoyed animation, and contacted the company's founders, Kyon Dickinson and Henry Lee Christopher. Together, they founded Youngvision in 1999. Career 1999 to 2010 During her time running Youngvision, Freeland did the animation and did some voice acting as well. She often voiced one of the major female characters of each show. 2011 to present In September 2010, Dickinson posted on Twitter that the company were "skint", and had been a loss since 2007. Christopher fled the company in October that year, which was later placed into administration in February 2011. On 1st May 2011, the company was bought and merged into Triple Star after, according to Freeland, an "incredibly boring, and stressing, dispute". On 12th September 2011, Freeland released her autobiography, Things Are Not Always What Them Seem. As of 2016, 400,000 copies have been sold. On 24th January 2012, Freeland announced that she would be taking an indefinite hiatus from animation, but would still work as an actress and author. Personal life On 1st April 2008, Freeland proposed to Ny Kayter. Although Freeland was originally joking, Kayter agreed to get engaged to her. The two got married on 1st June 2010. Over 30 million people watched the wedding. The two separated in March 2014 and divorced in September that year. After being single for three years, Freeland proposed to Fyp Housin on 27th September 2017. Housin later confirmed on 8th October that year on Twitter that he accepted Freeland’s proposal. They are due to marry in Spring 2018. Like her family, Freeland is an agnostic. Speaking about her belief in 2003, Freeland said "There could be a God, but there may not be. Nobody has managed to prove God's existance, but nobody has been able to prove he doesn't exist either." Legal issues In the morning of 13th July 2003, Freeland was caught drink driving, causing her to have her license suspended until December that year. When she was caught drink driving again on 6th February 2004, she was taken into police custody for 62 hours. On 20th June 2006, Freeland was caught selling illegal copies of pirated films online for absurdly high prices. She was sent to court on the 26th, where she was fined J4,000,000 and was sentenced to five months in prison. She was released on 24th November that year, at 12:15 p.m. Media appearances Freeland appeared on All-Star Slime Time Tonight on 16th December 2016, where she won J554,450 for an undisclosed charity. On 27 September 2017, she appeared on CBeebies in the Island of Sally, reading out the birthday cards at lunchtime and reading the bedtime story. She was dubbed over by Maria Segentilit, due to Freeland not being fluent in Sallyish. Controversy and criticism A Baby Alive episode entitled ”Turkeybleeb” which was produced in 2002 and aired in 2004 had “AMRIT FREELAND SUCKS” written in blood and spelt backwards. Apparently, the original broadcast in the Nuclear Islands in December 2004 did not have blood but the UK broadcast in April 2005 had blood. On Jetanie TV, the blood was covered up by a square the same colour as the wall. When Freeland revealed she was getting married to Kayter, several social media sites went into an uproar, as at the time of their engagement, Freeland was 27, and Kayter was only 17. Freeland replied on Twitter saying "Does age seriously matter? If we are a perfect couple, and it is true love, it doesn't matter." After Freeland’s proposal to Housin, Twitter users complained that Freeland only proposed to Housin because she is still upset about her divorce with Kayter, whilst others stated that she only did it for attention. Freeland responded saying ”I had been thinking about Housin since around July. I contacted my mum asking if she thought it was a good idea, and she told me I should do it, but I was too scared.” Fyp also responded saying ”I have known Freeland since around 2007 or 2008, not exactly sure how long, but I have been good friends with for a long time. I was pretty shocked when she asked me to marry her. I was going to say no, but I had another thought and decided to go with it.” Amrit On 7th November 2014, it was announced that a documentary based on Freeland titled Amrit was being directed by Triple Star Films. It is scheduled to be released in cinemas on 14th September 2018. Category:Jetania Category:Celebrities Category:Fictional celebrities Category:People Category:Amrit Freeland